


tearing you asunder

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Vicki is so done with Jeremy Gilbert. There aren’t enough drugs in the world to make this house less dreary, and Elena keeps giving her judgey looks.





	tearing you asunder

**Author's Note:**

> there's a femslash ficathon happening bbs, [come play \o/](https://clockwork-hart1.dreamwidth.org/52403.html)
> 
> title from placebo's running up that hill

Vicki is so done with Jeremy Gilbert. There aren’t enough drugs in the world to make this house less dreary, and Elena keeps giving her judgey looks. As if Jeremy wouldn’t be doing drugs and having sex without her- please, she’s the reason he isn’t as miserable as Elena. Then again, maybe Elena wants it that way. 

She must smirk a little too much, because the girl comes over, hands on her hips. Standing over the couch and glaring down at her. 

“You need to stop hanging out with Jer.” 

Vicki laughs, loves that the protective older sister routine waited for the moment Jeremy went to the store. “Or what?” 

Elena’s lips tighten, “I’ll talk to Matt about it.” 

Vicki laughs even harder, “I know you two aren’t on speaking terms-”

“Just leave my brother alone! He has enough to go through without- without all this.” 

Vicki shrugs, buffs her nails, “What’s in it for me?” 

“W-what?” 

Vicki stands up suddenly, Elena instinctively taking a step back. “Make it worth my while Gilbert, and I’m gone.” 

Elena gulps, “I don’t have any money-” 

She rolls her eyes, “Your baby bro gives me drugs and orgasms.” 

Elena’s face is bright red, and Vicki pats her cheek lightly, “I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” 

Vicki leaves, a bounce in her step, riling up Elena is even more fun than she imagined.

.

Elena finds her a few days later at the Grill, comes in around three. It’s a dead time, even for the summer, a handful of tables and a few old folks shooting pool and not much else. She sits at the empty bar, surprisingly daring for Gilbert, and Vicki approaches, curious. 

“Whiskey on the rocks?” 

Elena’s eyes go predictably wide, “No, oh um thanks no, I have something for you.” 

Her lips curl into a smile, “Good. Bathroom?” 

“It’s not- here,” Elena says, handing her a few folded pages. 

They’re covered with writing, and she raises an eyebrow. “Huh, guess I’ll be back at your house sooner than I thought.” 

“I’ll write more,” Elena says quickly. “this is all I have.” 

Vicki only barely manages not to roll her eyes, as if it was a length issue, stuffing the pages in her back pocket. “We’ll see. Oh look I have a new table, think he followed you?” 

Jeremy and one of his friends, Vicki can’t remember his name, he never shared his joints, seat themselves in a booth. They’re talking avidly about something or other, he hasn’t noticed Elena. 

Elena grips her wrist, “Please, just give me a little more time.” 

Vicki shakes her off, “Whatever. Tomorrow.” 

“Thanks,” she says, leaving the Grill before she’s spotted. 

A weird fucking family, Vicki thinks, grabbing her notepad and heading over to her newest table. 

.

Vicki puts the pages down and lights up a joint. 

Fuck. 

She inhales deep and holds it, maybe Gilbert the elder gave her the wrong pages? But no, little miss prissy would have come back and swapped them out. She looks at them again, the short not-so fictional story about a girl dealing with her parents’ recent deaths and blaming herself. 

It’s depressing as hell, and if she thought Elena had a better, bitter, sense of humor, she’d say it was a commentary on how terrible her and Jer’s sex must be. Which, it wasn’t that bad. Nothing fantastic, certainly not worth the feelings he was starting to develop, but not soul crushing. 

Not like-

These must be the wrong pages. Elena clearly didn’t realize it yet.

.

Two days later and she can’t stop thinking about the damn story. She’s been thinking of her parents too, of their father that ditched them early and mother who followed. Of the occasional checks her mother sends, always from a different account and never stable enough to plan off of. 

It’s no wonder she needs to get high to feel happy- she’s eighteen years old, she shouldn’t know so much about financial planning dammit. 

Two days later, and Elena has new words for her. 

“This better not be as depressing as the last one,” Vicki says as they trade pages.

“It’s uh, not. Thanks for staying away from Jeremy.” 

“For now,” Vicki says, doesn’t bother telling her that she was so fucking sad the idea of sex made her want to hurl. (Mostly the wanting to cuddle bit, and Elena certainly doesn’t need to know that.) 

Elena smiles, “I’m working on a new one.” 

Her eyes glimmer, she actually looks pretty when she smiles, and Vicki hates that she notices- hates that she forgets to correct her, that she wants something harder than stories. 

.

Elena Gilbert is a conniving bitch. 

That’s the only conclusion she can reach at the end of the summer. Somehow she got her hooked on reading stories- she doesn’t even read books for class- always reading or thinking or feeling about her words. She never went back to Jeremy, not that she really cared, and didn’t bother seducing Tyler like she planned. (Easy money, easy drugs, easy house- Matt already spends so much of his time there.)

Instead she’s been sitting around, living in all these fictional worlds, an easier escapism with no come-down. She hasn’t even been getting properly high, isn’t about to waste money on buying drugs and doesn’t feel like hooking up with any of that crowd. 

One summer, and her life is flipped. 

(At least Matt hasn’t noticed anything.) 

.

Vicki makes the mistake of reading Elena’s latest pages on her walk home from work. She reroutes to the Gilbert house, blood boiling.

She and Elena aren’t friends, but they are friendlier than before. They chat about the stories sometimes, and Elena learns very quickly that she shouldn’t ask about Vicki’s life. There was one not even slightly subtle story Elena wrote about a boy willing to listen, and Vicki refuses to comment on it. 

Today’s story though. Elena’s going to hear all about _that_. 

The door is unlocked, and Vicki heads up to Elena’s room, frowning when it’s empty. She hears the water running then, sitting down on her bed to wait, pages in her lap. 

A few moments later Elena comes out of the bathroom, jumping when she spots her. 

“What the hell is this?” Vicki demands. 

Elena swallows, “A story?” 

“What were you thinking?” 

Elena flushes, “I wanted to try something new-”

“You know how your stories make me feel. Did you think I wanted to walk around horny for a week?” 

“What, no- they do? Really?” 

Elena’s eyes are lit up, and Vicki tosses the pages aside, getting up. Elena sounds too rational about this, and she knows how to fix that. 

She approaches Elena, the girl backing up, eyes wide as Vicki comes closer. Closer until she has her neatly pinned against the door. She’s wearing some sticky floral perfume, something cheap she’ll have to make fun of her for later. 

“They do,” Vicki says, and if she were to go just a hair closer, they’d be touching. 

Elena’s eyes are dark, breath coming fast, and Vicki hasn’t even gotten started with her little deviant. “Want me to show you?” 

And maybe it’s too much, or maybe for once she doesn’t want to only play with words- Elena tilting her head the slightest bit to kiss her. 

She tastes like sweet victory, like the start of summer.


End file.
